Moving
by sobia.ezria.pll
Summary: Aria and Ezra are moving into their new home. Ezria one-shot.


**This is my first Ezria one-shot. Hope you like it! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pretty Little Liars, or any of the characters in this story.**

Aria awoke when she felt someone gently shaking her arm.

"Hey there, sleepyhead." Ezra smiled at her. "We're here."

Aria lifted her head from the car window and looked outside. They were parked in front of a little red house. The tinkling sound of the wind chimes welcomed the couple to their new home.

"Ready to go?" Ezra asked.

Aria nodded and smiled excitedly. Ezra got out of the car and went around to open her door. She stepped outside and reached down to entwine her fingers in his. They walked to the porch and Ezra pulled out the key to their new home. He put the key in the lock and Aria put her hand on top of his. Together, they unlocked the door to their beautiful new home and stepped inside.

Aria gasped. "It's beautiful." she said, looking around the main floor, already mentally deciding what would go where.

"So are you." Ezra said, smiling.

Aria rolled her eyes at his corny line and punched his shoulder. "I don't know whether to throw up or be flattered." she teased, giggling.

Ezra was rubbing his arm from the punch. "You know, you're really little, but you're strong. Let's not break the Ezra." he joked.

Aria flexed her short arms and laughed. "Be careful. " she winked.

"Easy there. I feel sorry for anyone that tries to mess with you." he laughed.

Aria raised her fist threateningly and burst out laughing. "Watch out Fitz."

Ezra held up his hands in mock-surrender. "I'll be good." he said, laughing. "Want to go upstairs?" he asked.

"Carry me." Aria replied, as Ezra put his arm around her and led her up to the second floor. The second floor had three bedrooms which they decided would be their room, a guest room and a library.

"Can we take this room?" Aria asked, gesturing towards a room that was baby blue with a walk-in closet, an adjoining bathroom and a big window covered by ocean blue curtains.

"Whichever you want." Ezra smiled.

"Yay!" Aria jumped into his arms. Ezra chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"Now, before we get too excited, we have a lot of unpacking to do." Ezra said.

Aria sighed. "Oh yeah...let's get started. Mike and the girls will be here in about an hour. They're going to help us unpack." Aria said.

"I called Hardy and a few friends to help too." Ezra replied as the doorbell rang. "That should be them."

The couple went and opened the door to find everyone standing outside, smiles on their faces, ready to help.

"Hi guys!" Aria said, cheerfully. "Ready for hard labour?"

Everyone laughed and soon they were all hard at work, music playing in the background. Spencer, being ever organized, had started a system. Ezra's friends would unload the boxes and the furniture, while Ezra and Mike would place the furniture wherever they belonged. The girls would unpack the boxes and put everything in its place. At first, everyone was stumbling over something or another, trying to do their job, but after awhile, everyone settled into their pattern and everything went smoothly. Soon, it started to really feel like home.

When the son finally went down, and a lot of their belongings were unpacked, everyone took a break for dinner. They ordered pizzas and everyone found a place to sit while they ate and drank their sodas. Aria was sitting with her head against Ezra's chest, his arms wrapped around her and they both seemed to be off in their own world. Spencer nudged Emily and Hanna and the three of them giggled quietly at how adorable they were. Spencer pulled out her phone and took a picture of the couple, who were totally oblivious to their surroundings.

Soon, it was time for everyone to go home, but they all promised to be back the next day to finish up with the unpacking. When everyone had left, Aria yawned.

"I think someone's tired." Ezra teased.

Aria nodded. "Exhausted." she mumbled, leaning against Ezra.

"Let's go to bed. We've got a lot more work in the morning." he replied, leading her towards the stairs. When they got to the bottom of the staircase, Ezra picked her up, and carried her the rest of the way to bed, her arms around his neck, head and his chest. He gently placed her on the bed and tucked her in, walking to the other side of the bed and getting in. He gently wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

**This is my first one-shot, so I hope you all liked it. Don't forget to leave your comments/suggestions in the reviews :)**


End file.
